My little pokemon: Colosseums are magic
by SpartanOshawott
Summary: What happens when characters from Pokemon coloseeum act out My little pony - Friendship is magic.


Once upon a time, in the magical land of Orre, there were two regal brothers who ruled together, and created harmony for all the land. To do this, the eldest used his unicorn powers to raise the sun at dawn and watched the land; while the younger brother brought out the moon to begin the night and watching the sea. Thus, the two brothers maintained balance for their kingdom and their subjects, all the different types of ponies. But as time went on, the younger brother became resentful. The ponies relished and played in the day her elder brother brought forth, but shunned and slept through her beautiful night. One fateful day, the younger alicorn refused to lower the moon to make way for the dawn. The elder brother tried to reason with him, but the bitterness in the young one's heart had transformed her into a wicked colt of darkness: Nightmare vowed that he would shroud the land in eternal night. Reluctantly, the elder brother harnessed the most powerful magic known to ponydom: the Pokemon of Harmony. Using the magic of the Pokemon of Harmony, he defeated his younger brother, and banished him permanently in the sea. The elder brother took on responsibility for both sun and moon and watching the sea and land...

"and harmony has been maintained in Orre for generations since." Ein began to wonder "Pokemon of Harmony? I've heard of that before... But where?"

As Ein thought and wondered, he bumped into one of his friends, Skyline, A yellow pony who had a heart for art. As he spoke, it drew Ein from his thoughts to the real world.  
"Hey Ein!" Skyline yelled "I heard that Sealeaf's having a celebration party, with a big secert to tell us. You wanna come?" Ein wished he could discover Sealeaf's secert. She was a green alicorn who cared for all of her friends. Sadly, Ein sighed and murmured "Sorry Skyline, Doing some studying" With that said, he ran off.  
"Does Ein do anything else via studing?" Skyline worried to himself "Don't worry, he'll snap out of it soon enough." He sighed and headed to the courtyard

"Umbreon!" He yelled "Where in the name of Orre are you!"  
"Ugh." A black creature murmured. He was mainly black with yellow rings on his ears, forehead, arms and legs. He was groaning "There you are Umbreon!" Ein shouted "Where's that old copy of "Predictions and Prophecies"?"  
"It's a present for Skyline?" Umbreon corrected him.  
"Oh yeah..." Ein remembered "Well anyway" He began to look around the Libary.  
"What are you searching for" Umbreon questioned.  
"Pokemon of Harmory." He sighed as he continued looking.  
"What about over here?" Umbreon questioned, as he pointed to a part of the libary entitled "P"  
"Ah! Smart thinking Umbreon!" Ein cheered "Now, Colt in the sea, Colt in the sea..."  
Umbreon murmured "That's an old tale!"  
"Colt, Colt" he Murmured "Ah ha! Here we go, Colt in the sea!" He grabed a book called "Powerful legends of Colt and Mares", He began to flick though a book, Untill he reached the page entitled "Colt in the Sea"  
"The Colt in the Sea, myth from olden pony times. A powerful pony who wanted to rule Orre, defeated by the Pokemon of Harmony and imprisoned in the sea. Legend has it that on the longest day of the thousandth year, the rivers and lakes will aid in his escape, and he will bring about night time eternal!"He gasped in horror "Umbreon! Do you know what this means?"  
"Yes!" he yelled "Nightmare Tsunami DOES NOT EXIST!" Ein sighed "Send a note to the Prince" He murmured "Right!" Umbreon grabbed a patchment of paper, aswell as a quill and Ink.  
"My dearest teacher, my continuing studies of pony magic have led me to discover that we are on the precipice of disaster! For you see, the mythical Colt in the Sea is in fact Nightmare Tsunami, and he's about to return to Equestria, and bring with him eternal darkness! Ein continued "Something must be done to make sure this terrible prophecy does not come true. I await your quick response. Your faithful student, Ein."  
"Got it!" Umbreon repeated the letter "That ok Ein?"  
"Certainly" Ein Agreed "Now send it to Prince Maxie. Now!" Umbreon reasoned with him "Isn't Prince Maxie preparing for the Summer Sun Celebrations?"  
"That's what I'm on about" Ein corrected him "The day OF the Summer Sun celebrations"  
"If your so sure." Umbreon sighed, as he used Psyhic on the Partment, hoping Prince Maxie would get it. A partment quickly lied next to Umbreon.  
"Read it." He requested "Right then!" Umbreon nodded, and began to read "My dearest, most trustworthy student Ein. You know that I value your diligence and that I trust you completely."  
"Go on..." Ein was clearly smiling "...But there's more to life than reading dusty old books!" He yelled, Ein was clearly shocked by this piece of news.

"My dear Ein, there is more to a young pony's life than studying, so I'm sending you to supervise the preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration in this year's location: Agate Village. And I have an even more essential task for you to complete: make some friends!" Umbreon continued, as they were on a carriage from Reaglam tower, to Agate Village. "Look on the bright side Ein, You'll be living in a labratory Libary, Doesn't that make you happy?"  
"I guess." Ein murmured "But the fate of Orre does not rely on me making friends... Look Umbreon, I'm just gonna check on the preperations, then find proof of Nightmare Tsunami's return."  
"Then make some friend's?" Umbreon requested "No! Didn't you hear what I said?" Ein yelled, as they landed in Agate Village "Thank you kind sirs." The pegasus' carrying the carriage whined, and then headed off.  
"Maybe the ponies in Agate Village have interesting things to talk about" Umbreon cheered, as a Purple colt aprouched them, he had a white and red mane and a cutie mark of a Disco ball "Come on Ein, just try once, Please?"  
"Fine."Ein whispered to umbreon, then said to the Purple Colt "Umm... Hello there?" The colt was oviously shocked by the White Unicorn, and quickly ran off.  
"See what I mean?" Ein nodded as umbreon sighed "Lets just get started."

"Summer Sun Celebration official overseer's checklist." Umbreon smiled "Number one, banquet preparations: Sweet Apple Forest." As the duo reached what seems like a farm. A orange colt ran infront of the two. He had red hair that went all over the place and a fire as a cutie mark. He bucked a tree which quickly gave out apples.  
"Let's just get this over and done with." Ein sighed as he appouched the male earth pony "Good afternoon. My name is Ein an-"  
" Well, howdy-doo, Ein, a pleasure makin' your acquaintance. I'm Dakim. We here at Sweet Apple Forest sure do like making new friends!" The earth pony greeted "Well, Err.." Ein mumbled as Umbreon started laughing "We're just here to check on the food for the Summer Sun Celebration."  
"We sure are!" Dakim smiled "Care to sample some?"  
"As long as it doesn't take too long..." Ein sighed, quickly, the orange pony gave out three loud stomps to the ground, yelling "Soup's on Everypony!" Within a rush, a group of ponies known as the Volcano family came around them, Dakim began to introduce a large amount of the ponies, most of them having Volcanic or Fire in their name. As Dakim announced the last three ponies, he took a large breath in, then said "Cilan, Alder and Grampa Ea- Come on Grampa Eagun, We have guests!"  
"What? Soups on?" The old man stuttered "Ugh, I'm coming."  
"Why Ein, You're already part of the family!" Dakim laughed as he put a apple in Ein's mouth, which was quickly spat out by the white Unicorn.  
"Well, I see the food situation is sorted, so We'll be on our way." Ein nervously laughed. Quickly, a small colt came towards Ein. He had green hair and no cutie mark. He was known to Dakim as Cilan "But, aren't you gonna stay for brunch?" Cilan asked "I'd love to..." Ein sighed "but we have an awful lot to do..." The Volcano family was disapointed by the white unicorn's words, but then Ein agreed.

Later, as the two left sweet apple forest, Ein and Umbreon got onto the next task.  
"Food's all taken care of, next is weather." Umbreon smiled as Ein slowly followed him, complaining upon the bruch he had.  
"We're meant to be meeting a stallion named Wes."  
"Well, he's not doing a great job isn't he?" Ein mumbled as he looked up to the sky, full to the brim with clouds. As he said that, a light blue pegasus crashed into the unicorn. He had blond spiky hair and had a pokeball as a cutie mark. He quickly got off the unicorn "Err, Exsuce me?" The pony laughed as Umbreon did with him. "Sorry, about that, let me help." The pegasus quickly got out a raincloud and started to bounce on it. Eventually the unicorn's mane got all wet from the rain. The pegasus laughed again. Umbreon joined in. "So, so sorry!" The light blue pony sniggered "I'd dry that for you, but I've got cloud clearing to do!"  
"Your wes, correct?" Ein grumbled.  
"The one and only!" Wes boasted "You've heard of me before?"  
"Yes." Ein explained "Prince Maxie sent me here to check on the preterations for the Summer Sun Celebration. Your clearing the skies, correct?"  
"As soon as I finsh pratiscing!" Wes smiled "For what?!" Ein growled "THE HO-OH BOLTS!" Wes annouced "The what?" Ein questioned "The Ho-oh bolts." Wes answered "There're these talented fliers who tour all of Orre performing flying shows! One of these days I'm gonna perform with them!"  
"And not clearing the sky isn't gonna help you!?" Ein Promclaimed "Oh please!" Wes boasted "I could clear the sky in ten seconds flat!" Wes began to clear away all of the clouds as Ein timed him. "See! Ten seconds flat!" Wes boasted yet again "Actually, that's nine point nine nine seconds." Ein sighed "TEN SECONDS." Wes yelled "I'd never leave Orre hanging!"  
"Fine, it was ten seconds." Ein mumbled "You should look at your face." Wes smiled "Priceless."  
"Let's just go." Ein sighed as he went off. "He's totally amazing." Umbreon laughed "Just shut up!" Ein whispered.

As the duo entered the down hall, a light pink unicorn was desiding between decorations.  
"Woah..." Ein wondered "Their beatiful..."  
"Aren't you sure SHE'S beatiful." Umbreon joked "Shut up!" Ein whispered "How do I look?"  
"Terrible." Umbreon sighed. Ein face hoofed before talking to the girl.  
"Good afternoon-" Ein spoke, but was cut off by the girl.  
"Just a moment, please! I'm 'in the zone', as it were. Oh, yes! Stars always do the trick, does it not? Why, Venus, you are a talent. Now, um, how can I help yo-" The light pink pony turned around, She had brown hair and a moon resting on a cloud for a cutie mark. She was startled by Ein's appearence "Oh my stars, darling! Whatever happened to your coiffure?!"  
"My what?" Ein questioned "Your mane!?" Venus yelled "Oh! My mane!" Ein smiled "Well, It's a long story, with a stupid pegasus named Wes."  
"Should of known..." She mumbled, as she grabbed for Eins hand "Wait, where are we going!?" Ein yelled, As Venus hauled him off into what looked like a Salon. She kept changing Ein's mane and the colouring, unsure of what to do.  
"Anyway, you where telling me where you came from?" Venus questioned "I... Came... From R-Reaglam tower to..." Ein was cut off once more.  
"R-Reaglam T-t-Tower?" Venus crashed to the ground in confusion, then quickly got up "Reaglam Tower!? Oh, I am so envious! The glamor, the sophistication! I have always dreamed of living there! I can't wait to hear all about it! We are gonna be the best of friends, you and I..."  
I'm thinking of alot more... Ein thought to himself "Emeralds?! What was I thinking? Let me get you some Topazs!" Venus quickly ran off into her storage.  
"Wanna get out of here?" Umbreon asked "I guess so." Ein sighed as the two left for their final stop.

"She was so pretty" Ein daydreamed "Wasn't she Umbreon?"  
"Focus, Casanova." Umbreon sighed "Anyway, next, we have Music." They overheard a fanfare sung by swablus, conducting them was a girl with orange hair kept together in pigtails. Her coat was cream and her cutie mark a purple eye.  
"Umm, please stop for a moment." The girl whisperered as she turned to one to the swablus "Excuse me, sir? I mean, no offense, but your rhythm is just a teeny-tiny bit off. Now, follow me, please. A-one, a-two, a-one two three-"  
"Afternoon, Miss" Ein spoke as the girl quickly shrieked when the swablus flew off.  
"I didn't mean to frighten your swablus away, especially since the music they're making were wonderful." Ein explained "I'm just here to check on the music for the Summer Sun Celebrations. Name's Ein. Yours?"  
"Rui." She softly spoke "What was that?" He asked her name again.  
"Rui." She spoke even more softly.  
"Still didn't catch that." Asking her name one final time.  
"Rui." She spoke, even though it sounded like a bunch of squeaks. The swablus flew back to the girl "Well, It looks like your birds are back, so, we'll be on our way." Ein smiled "Keep up the good work." The girl nodded.  
"That was e-" The umbreon whispered.  
"A umbreon!" The girl was delighted "I've never seen a umbreon before! He's sooooooo cute!" Ein face hoofed once again.  
"We'd better get going." Ein sighed "Wait! What's his name?" The girl questioned "I'm just Umbreon." Umbreon smiled "Well, Ein call me umbreon, to myself, I'm lord of the rings."  
"Hi Umbreon!" The girl smiled "I'm Rui! What do dragons talk about?!"  
"Well, what do you want to know?" Umbreon asked "EVERYTHING!" Rui shrieked in delight. Ein groaned as he began to walk off.

"And that's my story from when I was a black and yellow egg all the way to yesterday!" Umbreon smiled "Unless you want to know about today."  
"Please!" Rui smiled, as the trio reached Ein's new home in Agate village, Ein quickly picked up umbreon "I am so sorry, how did we get here so fast? This is where I'm staying while in Agate village and my umbreon needs his sleep." Ein spoke as Umbreon fell onto the ground while trying to get out of Ein's hoofs "See! He can't even keep his balance!" Ein explained "Poor guy, he's so tired from talking to me. He must simply get to bed."  
"Yeah, I'll get right on that. Good night!" Ein smiled as he entered his home.  
"Rude much?" Umbreon questioned "Sorry, Umbreon, but I have to convince the Prince that Nightmare Tsunami is coming, and we're running out of time! I just need to be alone so I can study without a bunch of crazy ponies trying to make friends all the time. Now, where's the light?" Ein explained as the lights flicked on. Everypony was there, yelling "Suprise!", Including the very first pony they met.

"Suprise!" The purple stallion called "Hi, I'm Miror B, and I threw this party just for you! Were you surprised? Were ya? Were ya? Huh huh huh?"  
"Very surprised." Ein sighed "Libraries are supposed to be quiet."  
"Well, that's silly! What kind of welcome party would this be if it were quiet? I mean, duh, bo-ring! Y'see, I saw you when you first got here, remember? You were all "hello" and I was all OHGAIGOSH, remember? Y'see I've never saw you before and if I've never saw you before that means you're new, 'cause I know everypony, and I mean everypony in Agate village!" Miror B continued "And if you're new, that meant you haven't met anyone yet, and if you haven't met anyone yet, you must not have any friends, and if you don't have any friends then you must be lonely, and that made me so sad, then I had an idea, and that's why I went Of course - I must throw a great big ginormous super-duper spectacular welcome party and invite everyone in Agate village! See? And now you have lots and lots of friends!"  
"Ein, Are you alright?" Dakim asked, as Ein stormed off to his room.  
"Aww, he's so happy he's crying!" Miror B smiled "Hot Sauce?" Umbreon looked a jar "Well, It tastes so good!" Miror smiled as he had a mouth full.

As the time passed, Ein was starting to get annoyed with everything going on, Eventually, Umbreon came into the room.  
"Hey Ein! Miror B's about to have a rap battle with Wes! Wanna watch?" Umbreon explained "No! All the ponies in this town are crazy! Do you know what time it-" Ein growled "Wait, Wes and Miror B having a rap battle!? Of course!"  
"Well it is a party is it not." Umbreon asked.  
"That's true." Ein sighed "Besides, I thought I'd have time to learn about the Pokemon of Harmony but, silly me, all this ridiculous friend-making has kept me from it! "Legend has it that on the longest day of the thousandth year, the rivers and lakes will aid in his escape, and he will bring about everlasting night. I hope the Prince was right... I hope it really is just an old ponytale..." As the rap battle began, Venus soon stopped it, annoucing "C'mon everypony! It's time to watch the sunrise!"

" Isn't this exciting? Are you excited, 'cause I'm excited, I've never been so excited-" Miror B smiled "Well, except for the time that I saw you walking into town and I was like OHMAIGOSH but I mean really, who can top that?"  
"Fillies and gentlecolts, as mayor of Agate Village, it is my great pleasure to announce the beginning of the Summer Sun Celebration!" A man smiled "In just a few moments, our town will witness the magic of the sunrise, and celebrate this, the longest day of the year! And now, it is my great honor to introduce to you the ruler of our land, the very pony who gives us the sun and the moon each and every day, the good, the wise, the bringer of harmony to all of Orre..."  
"Ready?" Rui asked her Swablus.  
"Prince Maxie!" The mayor accounced, as Venus went behind the curtains, she was shocked "This can't be!" Venus called "Remain calm, everypony, there must be a reasonable explanation!"  
"She's gone!" Venus shrieked as she pulled out the curtain. No prince Maxie anywhere. But then, out of the blue, a blue alicorn appeared wearing a bandana. His appearance had shocked everypony "Oh, my beloved subjects. It's been so long since I've seen your precious, little sun-loving faces." The blue alicorn growled "What did you do with Prince Maxie!?" Wes yelled, as he went towards the Alicorn, but was stopped by Dakim.  
"Why, am I not royal enough for you? Don't you know who I am?" The alicorn spoke.  
"Oh a guessing game!" Miror B cheered "Um, Hokey Smokes! How about... Queen Meanie! No! Black Snooty, Black Snooty" Dakim shoved a apple in Miror B's mouth, still keeping Wes away.  
"Does my crown no longer count now that I have been imprisoned for a thousand years? Did you not recall the legend? Did you not see the signs?"  
"I did." Ein growled "Your the colt of the sea - Nightmare Tsunami." Everyone was shocked by the stallions words.  
"Well well well..." Nightmare Tsunami grinned "Somepony who rembers me. Then you also know why I'm here."  
"Well..." Ein stuttered "Remember this day, little ponies, for it was your last. From this moment forth, the night will last forever!" Nightmare Tsunami laughed. 


End file.
